


Tea's Big Break at Big Star Studios!

by Ozzie19



Category: Gundam Build Fighters Try, Original - Fandom, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: BBW, Cum Inflation, Dancing, F/M, Impregnation, Netorare, Pregnancy, Romance, Shotacon, Straight Shota, Weight Gain, agency, bhm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:09:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24221098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ozzie19/pseuds/Ozzie19
Summary: A commisson written by TB-Arts. Tea wants to be a Dancer, and she gets more than she bargained for when signing up with a plus sized agency run by a rich fat cute boy!
Relationships: Huuro | Skyla/Original Character(s), OC/Anzu Mazaki, OC/Kaoruko Sazaki, OC/Tea Gardner
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Tea's Big Break at Big Star Studios!

**Author's Note:**

> This is written by TB-Arts. You can find him on DeviantArt and Twitter. Check him out!

“I'm thinkin' about that sex, thinkin' about her thighs / Or maybe kissin' on her neck, or maybe what position's next”  
-Some Rap Artist

Téa Gardner had tried almost endlessly to realize her dream of becoming a dancer, but for a solid four months, her plans had almost always come to failure. Agency after agent, studio after parlor, just nobody wanted to hire her. She didn’t understand it at all! She was pretty, she had a body…was she just unlucky? What wasn’t she getting? The stress was getting to her, and she even noticed the unsightly five pounds she gained as a result of stress eating. But that was all going to end soon; a new agency, Big Star Studios, had called her in, and wanted her to do a performance interview ASAP. 

“Body positive? Huh! Guess I won’t have to feel too guilty about those extra chocolates I had last night.” Téa stopped by the door of the studio as she looked up. It definitely seemed legit, with its own logo and everything. Stepping inside was another issue of its own, though!

Once she was in, she saw a number of various dancers who, quite frankly, were all quite round! Some were just plump, some were fat, and some were so huge Téa wondered how they could even fit into their leggings!

“Body positive was right…I’m all for inclusiveness, but this is a bit much, even for me.” Téa said to herself as she slowly made her way to Mr. Devar’s office door. She knocked, right at 3 PM, just as he asked in the email.

“Come in.” A fair sounding voice replied to her. Must be the secretary.

She entered in, seeing the back of a massive, wide office chair at her face. No secretary in sight.

The chair slowly turned, to reveal a sight most unusual to Téa. Whoever sat in it was wide, perhaps even wider than the fattest girl the brunette saw in the lobby! They were wearing a white buttoned shirt that looked tight even at the buttons, with a black blazer that fit more like an open hoodie rather than a suit. Crescent blue hair adorned the person’s face, and they had a broad chest, but not with muscle; fat. Looked like a fine set of boobs. Black glasses hid their eyes, and a rather slant look was across their face…but it slowly curled into a smile once they got a good look at Téa.

Téa was taken aback. Sure, it made sense for the manager of a company of fat dancers to be fat themselves, but like this?

“Hi Téa! I’m Mr. Devar, but please, just call me Bazz! Everyone in the office does.” The voice sounded effeminate…but they used the term “Mister”. What an odd man, to tip-toe the lines like that, Téa thought. Then she began to think he might not even be a man at all.

“…So, uhm.” Téa began to ask.

“Take a seat!” Bazz sat up in his office chair, taking off his glasses and shoving them into a coat pocket. His eyes were unique; sky blue, but with white pupils. They almost seemed soothing and calming to Téa, reminded her of her old friends. She took a seat down, now feeling a good bit more comfortable, although that could just be the comfy chair speaking for her.

“You know Téa, I wasn’t expecting someone as pretty as you to walk in through our doors! Such a shame that the other agencies didn’t pick you up; they don’t know what they’re missing.” Bazz shrugged, and chuckled, reaching under the desk for some paperwork. 

“R-really?!” Téa’s heart jumped! The first compliment in months!!

“Really! Now, of course, before we continue, we need you to sign this contract. You’ll sign this before the test.” Bazz slapped a decent stack of papers in front of Téa, with a pen right next to them.

In Téa’s excitement, she decided to just thumb through the pages and sign her name wherever she had to. Employee information, address….she couldn’t believe it! She just walked into a place and got hired!

“Signed and done!” She replied with a bright smile, handing the pages back to Bazz, who grinned, his round face framed perfectly by his blue hair.

“Alright! The world can always use more plus-sized models Téa, there’s so many girls out there who feel incompetent when all they need is a boost of confidence! Glad you can join the Téam.”

Téa tilted her head in confusion. “W-wait, plus size? B-Bazz, I’m sorry, but I don’t think I’m that fat.”

Bazz grinned. “Of course you’re not. But you saw the legally binding contract! You agreed to gain all the pounds needed to enter our highest bracket tier!”

Téa’s heart sank. Her mouth shot open, but no noise came out.

“Don’t worry, we’ll pay for all your food and most of your expenses, and –“

Téa’s hands slammed on the table. “NOW WAIT A MINUTE!” Bazz flinched in reaction. “This can’t be a legitimate business, right? You can’t just be fattening girls silly and make them move about and call it dancing, right?!”

Bazz sighed, closing his eyes as he pulled a drawer from his desk open. He pulled out a small brochure, slapping it on the table. In the picture was a very fat redhead, donned in what appeared to be a sky-blue tight outfit, dancing with lights shining about her, despite looking like she had the belly of a beast and jiggled more than flan in an earthquake. She was huge! Bigger than Bazz, even, and given what Téa had seen of him, that was really saying something.

“This is our biggest success story yet. Skyla has earned $130,000 a season on average; some shows pay 30 grand for just one appearance. And the entire way she’s enjoyed her journey. I still manage her remotely, so trust me, this is a sincere business, Téa.”

Téa looked at the picture. It definitely looked like the old pictures she used to see in her idol magazines that inspired her to be a dancer…just, with the woman being very, very fat.

“…Alright. I guess I’m in, but you said there’d be a test, right?” She asked, handing the brochure back.

“Yup!” Bazz replied with all the enthusiasm of a boy who knew the answer to a Téacher’s question. “Just step outside and I’ll be right with you in about…10 minutes. Won’t take long.”

The brunette had not much choice but to nod and step out. She had mixed feelings about this whole thing; its so much easier to put on weight than to take it off. If this whole thing went south, then she’s stuck being a bloated hacky sack of fat. But if it works…then it’d be all worth it.  
Back in the office, Bazz groaned, wincing, then letting out a satisfied sigh.

“Alright, c’mon Gyanko, you did a good job hiding yourself.” A fatty brunette with twintails and a high forehead stepped out from under the desk, with cheeks full of a white substance, leaking from her lips that she tried to collect with her fingers. “And remember, good girls swallow.” Bazz commanded, before hopping off his reinforced chair to dig into his closet.

(X)

“Down the hall and on your left!” A friendly dancer lead Téa to the “special room” the test was taking place in. It smelled really good! Like, fried chicken and buttery biscuits, with gravy, and spices, and…

“HEY! This is just a cafeteria!” Indeed, it was definitely some sort of dining area. But, for now, it was off limits for anyone who wasn’t Bazz or “the new girl”, as Téa heard the gossip from around the studio.

Bazz entered in shortly after Téa sat down, her mouth left salivating from the onslaught of smells hitting her nose, but nary a bite to eat in sight. “Sorry about that. Had to talk to a co-worker about a thing.” Bazz walked in with an entirely different outfit. A red turtleneck was clad on his torso, which clung to all of his broad slopes and surfaces. His full chest, his upper arms, his almost double-rolled belly. The collar of the turtleneck contrasted against his blue hair, but perfectly framed his round head. Tight blue jeans looked almost painted on his thighs and ass, preventing them from jiggling too much. It was here Téa noticed how much shorter he was than her; standing, Bazz probably only barely made it to her boobs in height. But something about him like this made him seem so much less intimidating and more inviting than when he was in his boss get up. He looked really cute.

Cute?! No, that can’t be. He weighs more than two of me, Téa began to think. But he’s so cute…like, a big plush doll.

“Am I understood?”

Téa was caught staring, and Bazz sighed.

“Look, just eat the food we bring out to you, and you’ll be fine.”

The other dancers came by and began to fill up Téa’s table. Greasy fried food, chocolates, soda, just about anything any women’s mag would tell you not to eat, was there. Téa slowly ate at first, but the food tasted so delicious. She began to bite, the scarf, the nosh, then devour the dishes set before her.

As she ate, Téa’s new manager scanned her. She was cute. Petite face, a great hairstyle, but of course, Bazz focused on the goods. A nice, swollen chest that curved out her pink top very well. A shapely ass that her skirt had a hard time keeping hidden. Bazz only began to think about how much it’d grow under the program, but he got his mind out of the gutter.

“T-too much fhood!” Téa cried out, a chicken breast in one hand and a forkful of pork in the other.

“Téa, consider how yummy all the food is! Besides, consider all those heavier set girls out there who are just as pretty as someone thinner who doesn’t have confidence to get dancing. You want to be a good role model, right?”

Téa merely sat there, processing his words, but then Bazz placed a chubby hand on her belly. Instinctively, she crossed her legs as a twinge of arousal hit between her legs. This though, encouraged her to eat, and eat…until a button pinned off her blouse. Then another. Téa let out a long, rattling belch, filled to the brim with sodium, fats, carbs, and sugars. She felt tired, and she slumped against Bazz’s body. His soft fat and the warm turtleneck made her begin to daze off almost instantly. The dancers glanced at Bazz, and he just ordered them to leave them alone.

Téa would awake from her food coma an hour later, on Bazz’s office couch. Still in his red turtleneck, he smiled as she woke up. Groggily, she murmured. “What did I eat…?”

“Everything, Téa! Like I said, you’re hired….almost. I forgot one last thing.”

“Forgot? Oh no, don’t tell me I have to eat more…”

“No! Just, you need to actually dance! Just a small little jig.”

“Ugh, like this?” She sat up in the couch with a grunt. “I feel like a stuffed pig.”

“Oh trust me. You’ll be hauling much more later in your career. You have to start somewhere!”

Bazz, at his desk, wheeled his chair behind him, and flicked on the switch of an old-timey boombox. It was a simple, but catchy repeating bassy R&B loop going on, rocking the walls of the office. “On the desk, please.”

Téa moaned, slowly struggling her way onto the desk, Bazz still sitting in the seat as he could easily see straight up her skirt. She began to work her footwork as well as she can, a hand having to hold her stomach for extra leverage to make sure she didn’t topple over. She slowly found herself getting into a groove, and was getting excited!

Then her foot hit the edge of the desk and she fell over, right into Bazz’s body.

She cupped her face; she ruined her first dance! She felt ready to just cry and bawl into Téars, but then she felt a hand rub her now exposed stomach. With her face blushing, she gazed at Bazz, who was smiling brightly.

“Well, I think for your first dance, that was great!”

Téa smiled, and in her giddy nature, suddenly gave Bazz a kiss on his lips. While it wasn’t exactly her intention, Bazz reciprocated, letting his tongue flicker into her mouth, and Téa let out a moan. She reached a hand forward to bring his head in closer, with his hand still rubbing her stuffed tummy, before she pulled away.  
“I-I’m sorry, really, I-I got carried away! I imagine it’s not very professional to, you know, for agent and contractor to…you know!”

Bazz merely chuckled. “Oh trust me. The contract will make sure none of that’s an issue.”

The new dancer smiled. “…Bazz? You’re really cute.”

“Oh ho, Téa, trust me! I get that a lot.”

“No, I mean it. I’m not used to…well, bigger boys, but…something about you.” She twiddled her fingers together. “I like it~.”

“And you’re sure this isn’t just your euphoria now that you have a new job that’s talking and not actually your brain?”

“Mmhm! I mean it!”

Bazz chuckled. “Well, I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t ogling you the moment I first saw you. That said, how about tonight, you crash at my place, hm?”

“Sounds good to me!”

Back at Bazz’s place, Téa sat on one of Bazz’s unusually plush couches. It definitely looked like a place that belonged to someone who was a bit richer. It was then Téa remembered that her mother always did joke about marrying into money. She crossed her legs, stretching out the width of her skirt, as she suddenly realized that, wow, over the past day her skirt has gotten pretty tight. She knew the job was for plus-sized models, but…just how plus sized would she get?

Bazz returned with a plate full of fancy, yummy, and fattening snack foods abound. Eclairs, donuts, danishes. Clearly Bazz was living the life, and that was something Téa began to admire, compared of her struggling from week to week before she got picked up by an agency.

Mentally, she really began to realize that she might’ve been doing just a little more than crushing and flirting with Bazz.

A heavy thud near her body woke her out of her mental machinations as Bazz plopped his heavy self next to Téa on the couch. He grinned, leaning against her, which the brunette noted with the sudden shift to her shoulder. She looked at him, and really did notice how unusually effeminate he looked. It disarmed her. It wasn’t like, you know, a “pretty boy” or anything, but it was way cuter than any ugly fat bastard she could think of.

Hey, that’s a funny taste!

Without noticing, Téa had a little creampuff shoved into her mouth by Bazz, who was now clearly snickering. She furrowed her brow playfully, and swallowed the unusually rich and fattening treat down. It was…so tasty! She’d rather have one of these than some of the whole meals she’s had the past week! With a smile, she rubbed Bazz’s cerulean blue hair.

“Wow, what brand are these?” She asked.

“Oh, these aren’t really sold in stores! These are like, a local thing I get supplied.”

“Oooh, fancy~!”

“Nothing but the best for me and my clientele!” Bazz joked, stuffing another treat into Téa’s mouth. And another. And another.

Téa’s cheeks were getting full of the goodies as she swallowed them down, but Bazz was giving her treats less like a flirt, and more like…feeding her. 

“W-why sho many?” Téa replied, struggling to swallow down the sheer sweet goodness that clumped in her mouth.

“O-oh, well, ah.” Bazz blushed. “You know! Plus sized models and what not! And you’re just starting, and-“

“You’re a little too excited about this.” Téa smirked, cocking an eyebrow.

“N-no! It’s pure professionalism, t-trust me, all the girls in the agency eat to-“

“Bazz, be honest. Is this your fetish?”

Bazz pursed his lips, and his face was clearly getting a bit sweaty. Téa just sighed. She was intentionally giving him a hard time.

“Well, I can’t have people calling me a ‘minus’ sized dancer.” Téa then closed her eyes, opened her mouth, and let her tongue hang out in an unusually slutty motion. With a huff, Bazz pushed in a breadstick, and a little far in too. The dancer had no problem deepthroating the bready delight, half-lidding her eyes to Bazz once she chewed and swallowed…but her sexy allure faded as she began to cough.

“I-I’m sorry! I just, *cough*, need something to drink.” 

The fatty producer perked up. “Oh, oh yeah! I got something for you. Here, it’s not the best tasting thing, but it quenches thirst just fine.” Bazz handed Téa a cup of what looked like chocolate milk.

Téa took a sip. Yeah, a bit strong, chalky even…but wow, what an aftertaste! She sipped again, then swallowed, then began to chug the drink. It sure wasn’t milk.  
Bazz, through his local suppliers, had the hook-up with a special brand of protein shake. It definitely packed on weight to a person, but it also contained an appetite stimulant. And, hey, they’ve always said chocolate was a natural aphrodisiac.

Téa finished the drink, licking the excess off her lips, as she decided to lean in against Bazz. Her form pressed up on his frame, using his plush softness as her own pillow, as she reached into the plate to grab at a fudge block, and began to stuff it into her mouth. Bazz was taken aback; he wasn’t expecting Téa to open her shell like this THIS soon.

“What’s the fattest dancer at your club, Bazz?” She asked with a giggle, hand rubbing at his upper belly roll, the other shoving goodies into her face.

“W-well, it’s not a club…but our heaviest one is probably Momo…well, most-plus sized, I-I mean.”

“Mmhm.” In went another creampuff. She really couldn’t have enough of those! “Betcha I can outfatten her if you and I get a lot of training in.”

“T-Téa, that’s…okay, really hot to hear, but I insist, there’s more to being a dancer in this whole shindig than getting fat!”

“Mmmm, sure.” Another bite. “But you’d love to see my titties get fatter, wouldn’t you?”

Bazz felt his face run cold, because all the blood was rushing to his dick. Téa gripped his hands, and placed them on her breasts. Bazz naturally got to kneading those plump mounds, real big for a girl who wasn’t quite even that chubby yet. 

“You know those rapper videos with those huge butt girls? Yeah, I’ll make my cheeks twice that big, each. Mmph, these foods are so delicious, it’ll be so easy. And gosh, Bazz, your belly is so soft. Maybe it won’t be so bad to be so big~.”

“Well, you did sign that contract, right~?” Bazz winked.

“Mmhm~. Hey, I’m out of snacks!” Téa made a fake pout, leaning up and seeing how round and stuffed her gut had become. “…Okay, I guess I’m full…OH!”

The blue-haired boy wonder got to rubbing and caressing Téa’s belly, making the stuffed lady give out a long moan and coo. This didn’t just feel good. It felt sexy. Real sexy. 

“A stuffed belly places pressure right on your groin, no matter what gender you are. Food, then sex, is my bread and butter Téa, pun intended. I think you’re getting to understand that now~.”

Téa nodded. This must be so unhealthy, but…the prospect of giving away inhibitions and just eating and fucking. No more calorie counting, no more shame of being unable to fit into size s smalls! That sounded almost good enough right then and there…but then dancing for money, and having a fat cutie court her?  
She looked at Bazz with a seductive look, and with a grin, clutched onto his belly. “And I assume that’s how you grew this gut?” She stuck her tongue out, and it left Bazz blushing.

“W-well, y-you know, I-I wouldn’t know this stuff if I didn’t experiment!” He chuckled, a small sweat drop perspiring on his forehead.

“Well, fine then, rotund Romeo, if you insist you’re so good at your game, why not make your moves?” Téa fluttered her eyes again, but Bazz was nonplussed. He leaned in, and Téa felt nearly pinned by his weight. He eclipsed her in width, and she felt like she was being pressed into the couch. But, with how soft he was, it was…almost mesmerizing. Comforting, even. It was then she realized that Bazz’s tongue flickered into her mouth. Instantly, she moaned, closing her eyes, sucking his tongue and eagerly pressing against his form. Bazz withdrew, himself half-lidded with a cute wiggle of his eyebrows.

Téa couldn’t help but chuckle at the immature motion, and decided to counteract with something more adult.

“Oh you silly!” She playfully aimed to slap Bazz at his crotch, but she found her hand stopped much sooner. She looked down, and saw that her hand stopped at not his crotch, but some…weird bulge extruding from his crotch. The brunette furrowed her nose.

“Bazz, come on, you don’t need to stuff your drawers.”

Bazz blinked. “Uhm…what?”

“You know how girls stuff their bra? You-“ Téa stopped. This didn’t feel like a sock or two. She wiggled her hands across the bulge. It throbbed back.

Her eyes went wide and pupils went small. Bazz was fucking hung.

Bazz, knowing that Téa had fully realized what he was truly packing, moved in for another kiss, hand dipping through her top to grope at her tits. She was braless, much to his enjoyment. Once more, the dancer let her arms cling to his body, the two making out vigorously on the couch. It was getting sTéamy around their heads, and Téa finally made a resolve. She never expected to fuck someone more than double her weight, but between her stuffed belly, his smooth moves, and that massive cock, she finally made her resolve.

“Okay…I think….I think I’m ready.”

Bazz nodded, stepping back, and began to undress. Téa did much of the same, as her rounded belly was gently slapped by the weight of her heavy breasts falling down on it. But she saw Bazz’s doughy torso unravel itself from his sweater, and once his jeans were discarded, his cock utterly rolled out, and Téa had to stop herself from drooling.

Once he removed himself from his boxers, Bazz’s cock unfurled out, rolling out almost like a red carpet. It lewdly slapped against his blubbery thighs, and the ripple of flesh only made it look even more weighty. It was backed up by two fist-sized cum tanks, each smooth and hairless, but still looking mighty. Biting her lower lip, Téa accidentally wondered aloud.

“I need it in me…”

Bazz then, grabbing his cock, wielded it, and inserted it in between Téa’s spread legs. She took it with a surprising ease at first, but he soon found resistance the further he went. Meanwhile, the dancer was screaming, walloping the couch, but she felt determined to take it all in. Sparks went off in her brain; she felt like her mind was being reworked! Her tongue lewdly hung out from her mouth, her hands clutching at the headrest as she nodded rapidly.

Given the go ahead, Bazz went to thrusting. So much inertia behind every thrust, making Téa slam hard against the back of the seat rest. Yelling in delight, she had to admit; Bazz was right. His cock speared her almost up to her stomach, and feeling her insides re-arrange, with all that food too, was toe-curling heaven. Her eyes rolled back so far that one could hardly see her pupils, as she yelled out once more. She began to cum, but Bazz wasn’t done fucking just yet.

The fatty breeder was working up a sweat, and leaking tons of pre into Téa, but his continued efforts only made her mind constantly and rapidly fry and fizzle. Now loudly and uselessly moaning as she was fucked into the furniture, Bazz finally began to have his climax come to pass. He shoved his dick in to the hilt and gripped onto Téa’s tits. As his balls emptied their batter into her, he placed a deep long kiss on her lips, which instantly struck her back to consciousness.

Her hands rapidly clung at her form, as his cum was so copious and thick, that it inflated her midsection further out. Her pussy was drowned in semen, and very virile, boy semen too. She almost swore some was going to come from up and out her mouth, but Téa’s final orgasm was so powerful she basically blacked out.  
Bazz withdrew from the brunette, admiring his handywork, merely rubbing his belly in delight. Although there was a bit of a mess, it was no big deal to him. He got a near-by blanket and covered her body up some, leaving some more snacks for when she woke up. Satisfied, the producer began to trek back to his bed for the night, happy to have cumlogged up yet another one of his dancers.

(X)

As the next day rolled around, Téa felt herself slowly awaken, still on Bazz’s couch, blanket wrapped around her nude body. The sunlight shone in her eyes, and she slowly fluttered awake. Realizing she wasn’t in her home, she moved to stand up, but felt a tense pain in between her legs, and a weight in her gut, that made her stumble. She fell back to another couch, and surely enough, she was both still filled with cum and sore from the night before. With a grunt, she got up once more, and hobbled, debilitated on two fronts as she aimed to find Bazz.

He was sitting at a dining room chair, in full suit get up, stuffing himself with a massive breakfast that had been set before him. Pancakes, waffles, syrup, eggs, bacon, sausages, a little bit of cereal, toast, milk, orange juice; if anyone had ever eaten it in the morning, it was there, and in the large dining room, Téa could see the young blue-haired producer stuffing himself with delights; and hear it too, with all of his lip smacks and swallows. Despite how well tailored and fanciful his black suit with blue tie looked, he seemed uninterested in keeping it clean; in reality, he was such a skilled glutton, that not so much a drop of butter could fall past his lips.

The brunette, in all the seductiveness as a very dedicated flamingo, tried her best to strut her way to the empty chair next to him, but a very audible “ooouch” as she began to bend her knees made Bazz snap out of his gluttonous stupor.

“O-Oh! Téa, I thought you’d never wake up.” He said, having just been about to bite into a cream cheese bagel.

“Y-yeah, well, you banged me up pretty good last night…probably knocked me up too.” She sighed; never had anyone she knew been able to cum like that, if ever. Babies was a very real possibility.

“Well…yeah, I guess that’d be my fault.”

“Oh don’t think so hard on it. I was the one coming onto you, really.”

“You want a bite to eat?” He asked nonchalantly, waving to the plethora of food between them.

Téa looked at it, then how cute Bazz’s face looked with some breadcrumbs here and there. Téa leaned in, kissing his lips, licking up a bit of a dollop of butter that was on his cheeks, then flicker her tongue back into his mouth to swirl it around. Bazz was blushing intensely; it was hardly 10 AM and she was getting so frisky!  
It didn’t end there. She noticed that his fat, fed belly made the buttons of his shirt separate quite a bit. As a result, she slid her hand in between the pockets, rubbing small circles into his belly skin.

Téa finally could confirm to herself; Bazz was kinda hot, not just cute. This big impressive belly had a hand in it.

“L-Listen Téa, I-I know we all have our moments, m-me especially! B-but I gotta clock in real soon a-“

Téa shut him up with bit of bacon slipped into his mouth. He bit into the salty savory favor, rolling his eyes in delight. She grinned, biting her lower lip in delight.  
“C’moooon~. A cutie like me feeding a fatty like you and you wanna leave? You gotta have a sick day you can call in, right~?” Téa chuckled, replacing that bacon with another bit of sausage. Bazz nodded, and allowed himself to be fed by the dancer-to-be.

Meanwhile, his hands reached back at her body, rubbing at her sides. She definitely was getting softer. His chunky hands raised up to rub at Téa’s tits almost immediately after making that distinction, which made the girl coo and giggle.

“So, you’re thirsty, huh?” Téa shuffled herself, sitting on Bazz’s lap, feeling his bulge underneath his satin pants press against her ass, while her belly smooshed against his. Right then and there, she pressed her full breasts against his face, as he began to nibble and suck on them. Téa felt so satisfied once his warm lips pressed against her pink aerola…but then she felt another sensation, an oddly warm one.

“T-Téa, I taste…something.” Bazz muttered, which made Téa remove her breasts and look down. Indeed, right on the nipple, a small bit of creamy white. She was already lactating.

“H-How…w-we…fucked last night…”

Bazz merely stuck his tongue out mischeviously, like impregnating Téa was a prank. “I, mean, I am no ordinary boy!”

Téa pouted, but insTéad of acknowledging her entire life was changed from this point forward, decided to play horny right back. “Fine, if Bazz here is so thirsty, then…” She stood up from her boss, now lover’s, lap, and grabbed a big gallon of milk. “He should drink up!”

She slid the open end into his mouth, using her fingers to close his nose up. He had no option but to chug, and a whole gallon of milk was a lot, even for the lardy lad. His eyes bulged out, and so did his throat, with every single gulp. His belly expanded, swelling out further and further, until Bazz had to arch his back to make room for himself in the seat.

Licking her lips, Téa watched as his buttons on his white shirt grew further apart, Bazz nearly squealing, and then suddenly,

-Ping!-

-Ping!-

-PING!-

Bazz had finished the whole gallon, Téa releasing her grasp on his face as he let out a sharp belch, his moobs and belly flopping out lewdly in the open. With a blush on his face, Bazz was definitely quite horny, as one could see that the length of his shaft was stretching out his satin pants.

Téa used his advice against him. Now with how stuffed he was, he was impossibly horny…but weighed down by his belly!

“I know I REALLY shouldn’t be doing this, but I really woke up with a bad case of the hornies today~.” Sluttily, she winked at Bazz, who could merely huff and burp back at her. With her hands, she’d slowly unzip his pants, and letting his gigantic cock jostle out and surge into the air. Standing up, Téa positioned the length in between her legs, but insTéad of aiming it towards her cunt, she aimed it behind her, reaching back to give her own round, curvy, jiggly ass a nice slap. Surely enough, she began to lower her butt down his shaft, his pre-slicked monster making it easy to push it into her. However, Téa realized a few inches in she was in over her head!

The cock felt so FILLING for her, and surely enough she’d feel it in her stomach. Bazz, as riled as he could be, reached for Téa’s belly and rubbed his thumbs around her navel.

“You brought yourself into this!”

Reaching to her ankles, he pushed Téa further down his length. The dancer wanted to scream, but she could only find herself able to make hurried, muffled moans.  
“Ooorgh, finally…I feel like a total cow…but I guess here, I’m the bull, Téa.” He flashed her a grin, moving in to kiss her plump lips. “And you’re the sow!”

Bazz went right to thrusting, his gut sloshing and Téa’s tits and curves jiggling about with every push. Being stuffed to the brim would make most people sluggish and slow, but now it just made Bazz, and at this point Téa too, all the more willing and horny. A pre-slicked cock made sure his dick would glide into her sex with minimum effort. Once more, his massive meat would slide inside of her, rearranging her insides and making her scream in delight. After a dick like this, how could she ever HOPE to enjoy anyone else’s ever again? Téa’s mind slowly began to fade away from becoming a dancer as a career, and insTéad just wanting to be this tubby cute young femboy’s lover. He was so skilled, so cute, so chunky, and so HUNG! She gripped onto his back, clinging him as tightly as she could even as her swelling tits began to press against his cheeks. Meanwhile Bazz was jackhammering all the while, the chair creaking from his efforts.

“Tch, do you even wanna do anything but fuck at this rate? Has my dick broken you this badly?! Good~. Then in that case, why not have a career path change, huh? How about you be my own personal…” Bazz huffed, his dick splurting out a nice little warning shot of cum, enough to flood her inner walls with a good coating for extra lubrication. “Secretary? Y-yeah, let’s call it that….but let’s be real, you’re going to be my bitch that I fatten up and fill with babies as much as I want! And that’s OK; you’re into that anyways, r-right?”

Téa merely screamed in agreement, with the brunette swearing that her spine was being straightened out by his bulging, throbbing penis. She didn’t care at this point! She’ll dance for fun, but living a life of endless food and being speared by this womb-filling cock was her new life! She clung her lips onto his for an extra bit of appreciation, and it was then that Bazz let his thick, sTéamy cum blast into her ass.

She winced, eyes rolling back, as she fell onto the breakfast table. Her belly bloated out even FURTHER now, this time her actual stomach inflating like a balloon to a faucet. Bazz held her by her thighs, until every last drop of white gold made its way into her gut. Téa will definitely spend time digesting it all; and boy, was Bazz’s cum fattening. With the new secretary’s stomach now swollen like she swallowed two bowling balls, Bazz withdrew, some of the cum seeping out from her pussy, lewdly onto the floor.

Huffing, the open-shirted, disheveled boss pulled his cell out and ran a call, dismissively looking at Téa’s cum-logged body, her toes and muscles still spasming every now and again.

“Hey, hey Skyla? You there? I won’t be coming in today. Big, uh, investors face call. Yeah, yeah I know. Let the girls there know I got a new secretary. I’ll call you back later. Bye.” Beep, as he shoved his phone into his pocket and slowly got to work in zipping his shaft back into his pants.

The stunned girl still laid on the breakfast table, a sight Bazz found humorous. “You know, I could’ve sworn one of my dancers said they put on 10 pounds sucking me off once. I wonder how much wider you’ll get.” Bazz grinned, stuffing a donut into Téa’s mouth, walking away while she munched. 

(X)

And like that, Téa had a new outlook on life. Sure, it’s fun being a dancer, but sex was way more fun. It should’ve been obvious, but Bazz also ran a joint on the side for erotic overweight dancers too, but he didn’t plan to put Téa in that. InsTéad, she’d become his wife, and any sort of dance training she wanted would be taught to her as a hobby. This was fine by Téa. After all the cum had worked its way through her system, she swore she was pregnant, which was the truth. Indeed, Bazz’s cum was as virile as it was copious. She knew that she probably shouldn’t stage dance any more, but when she was offered sex THAT good, she saw no complaints with a life style change.

Speaking of change, she really couldn’t help but find herself increasingly attracted to Bazz, regardless if he had a log of fuckmeat between those blubbery thighs or not. She just found him…cute! Round chubby cheeks, a big jiggly butt, a huge belly she just LOVED to grab and shake about, large sea-green eyes and locks of cerulean hair. There was just something about him she grew to love. No need to lust after meatheads or twinks, or that one kid with the three colors in his hair she liked back in high school. Bazz was everything she’d ever need, and she liked it like that.

It was a particularly cool spring day, and the two decided to use it to take a day off at the beach. Bazz had his connections; it wasn’t hard for them to find a spot under a nice bit of shade from a palm tree. Bazz was clad in a typical pair of swim trunks; baggy, but they ended up being tight around his waist. Téa was in a very lewd and illicit bikini; it looked like two pairs of string swinging from in between her legs up around her shoulders, over her tits. She had gotten fat, VERY fat, in a rather short span of time. Already she bloated up to a nice 350 pounds, and most of it went to her tits and belly. Her stomach had a head start thanks to the babies growing inside, but it was a mostly smooth, chunky sized keg of pudge. Her tits had begun to swell over the curve of her belly for now, increasing in size to prepare for milk production within them. Fat nipples forced the thin bands of the bikini to cup around their width, leaving her peach pink areola in almost full view. Of course, her legs were just as silky as ever, just wider now. This let her ass, which was shapely despite the added weight, bounce and shake freely with every step. She absolutely had the butt to twerk with, and it was for Bazz’s eyes only~. Bazz had taken the chance to set down an extra wide beach towel for them both, wearing some cool blue shades as he brought the cooler with drinks, both alcoholic and non, over down to the side. He laid down, and Téa practically skipped into position, with Bazz donning a big smile on his chubby cheeks.

Expectantly so, Téa laid next to Bazz on the beach towel. She held in her hand a big white bottle of sunblock; the both of them knew exactly where this was going. Téa grinned, but pulled the bottle out of Bazz’s hands before he could reach for it.

“Nuh-uh! I’m going first!” 

Bazz scoffed, and just leaned back, hands behind his head, as he let Téa go right ahead. Lathering up her hand In a thick handful of sunscreen, she went to rubbing him down, starting first with his big belly. She giggled like a little girl playing with it, before leaning down to get over to his thighs. Lathering them up, she got feisty quickly, and pulled down his shorts. With a private section of the beach, they could do anything. She gazed on his fat cock, slowly erecting and thickening up before her very own eyes, and for as much as she wanted to rub it and give Bazz the handjob of his life, she’d rather not get it mucked up in sunblock for now. So, she merely gave it a kiss on its hot, smooth head, which made Bazz let out a groan. She continued to place smooches on the shaft, while her hands dipped down to massage and rub his impressively big balls. His age made it so that he was practically entirely hairless down there, which only made those cum tanks look even huger in comparison. She had to use a whole hand for each one, leaning forward to Bazz as his shaft was caught in the clutch of her cleavage. Bazz was loving every second of this, even if he was so horny already at this point that he wanted to push Téa down and just start fucking her brains out. But he held back, Téa leaning forward as her tits glided across his slicked belly as she rubbed at his own chest. Quickly, those hands would ride up to his neck, as the two liplocked in a deep, sensual smooch. Said kiss would later turn much more aroused and charged, with Bazz’s hands reaching back to grope at Téa’s soft, fleshy ass. She shuddered in delight, before pulling back, and giving Bazz’s nipples a little tweak to get him to let loose a quick yelp. She Téased and laughed, with Bazz giving her flabby flank a playful smack in return. She grabbed the bottle again to give Bazz’s nose a quick squirt, using her finger to spread it around some.

“Alright, Bazz-anova, it’s your turn to rub me down! And once you got me nice and covered I can think of something fun we both can do together~.”

Bazz chuckled, using his size to easily switch Téa from off of him to have her on her back. This time, she posed sensually, like she was on a bed, as Bazz went to lathering his hands up with sunblock. Instantly, his hands went to her tits, which left the brunette flinching and laughing. “Bazz, you’re so horny! Come on, where’s your taste?!”

“You parade a hot, fat body like that in that tiny non-kini and you’re telling me to calm down? Tch! Get used to my hands; I’ve got a LOT of your body to cover!” Bazz replied, moving in to kiss and suck at Téa’s tongue as she mewled in delight. Almost every single thing Bazz did got the dancer riled up, and she loved it so much. His hands shot from her tits to her belly, giving her doughy mound a tight squeeze. In doing so, she let out a moan of pleasure, but he felt a bit of tautness under her soft doughy mound. Indeed, the babies were there, and they were growing. Remembering this turned the producer on quite a bit, as he gave her chunky midriff a good rubdown, before moving down below to underneath her waist. He tugged at her bikini, making the fabric Téase at her pussy, which made Téa instinctively cross her legs. 

“Hmm, calling me out on being turned on when you’re dripping wet yourself Téa? Hmm~.” He chided, giving her thighs a good rub and run down, feeling just how perfectly soft and Rubenesque they were. It was almost like she was some sort of plastic doll with how flawless her skin was. Definitely the kind of girl you put in shorts or a skirt. Soon, Téa was nice and lathered up, even down to her knees and toes with Bazz’s effort.

“So,” Bazz spoke, a torqued cock springing up in his boxers, advertising his virility. “What did you have in mind, Téa?”

Téa wordlessly pushed Bazz. He played along, being felled onto his back as Téa leaped onto him. She placed another deep kiss on his lips, before removing herself and turning around. Next thing Bazz knew, her ass was mere centimeters from his face. Téa however, was rubbing her cheeks on his fat shaft of a cock, hearing and feeling it twitch in lust. Bazz knew exactly where she was going with thise, so his chubby hands brought her crotch down to her face. Téa wasn’t entirely hairless on her crotch, but she was tastefully shaved. She cooed, and got right to sucking his massive member, her throat now better trained at taking such a monster cock into her throat with all the ease of sucking on a lollipop.

Her pussy had a wonderful taste to it. It was slightly sweet, and pleasant to lick. His tongue flicked in, and Téa twitched in delight. Even his tongue was thick. She couldn’t help it, it was like his body was made to bring women to orgasm. She huffed, salivating, and used it to literally slobber all over his cock. Her saliva trickled down the skin of his shaft, before bubbling at his balls. Loud slurping could be heard, as she dipped her head down and let it disappear underneath her throat. As much as she wanted to, she couldn’t yet make the entire dick disappear down her gullet. But in the meantime, what skin was exposed, she worked with her fingers and hands, lubed up with saliva, and this sent Bazz wild. He instinctively bucked his hips up, jamming his own dick up into her throat. The sudden influx of boymeat forcing itself down her throat felt so humiliating to her, but in a good way. Her eyes rolled back up, and she began to cum, thighs quivering as she shuddered in delight. This caused her juices to splash on Bazz’s face, and as her warmth covered his lips and cheeks, he too began to cum. Of course, when Bazz’s cums, he doesn’t cum just a little bit! His white jizz filled her belly, and once more it began to inflate with the massive load. Just a little bit came back out from her nose, but her stomach bloated outward like a water faucet filling a balloon. As her stomach swelled, it pressed on Bazz’s chest, before he was finally tapped out, balls empty and Bazz satisfied. Téa fell to the side, cumlogged and dazed, before Bazz stood up and began to stretch. He looked at Téa as she rested a bit on the towel, utterly stunned. With a grin, the fatty blue-haired boy sat down and cracked open a can of beer and took a few sips. 

After a little while, Téa began to stir up, seeing Bazz just reclining back and still working and sipping down on the beer he had. While she struggled with her cum belly, she grabbed herself a soda, and laid next to Bazz, and began to drink.

“…You can drink with your stomach that full?” Bazz asked, flicking his sunglasses up.

“Well, I know you said your whole thing about, you know, a full belly on your groin or something. But I have to be honest, it’s kind of hot just…feeling my stomach stretch out some. I feel full, but,” She took a long sip of her soda, Bazz’s eyes watching as her throat bulged with each gulp. “Kmph, it feels hot just to…get fuller.”  
Bazz’s eyes went ride, before a slick grin showed up on his face. He held her by her shoulders, much like a friendly lover would, before taking the soda and tilting the can up into her mouth. She slapped at his belly, but she couldn’t stop the whole sugary drink from going into her. Her bubbly belly felt just a touch sore, but it really did get her going. Licking her lips, Bazz was laughing; he only merely wished to play a prank on Téa. The brunette however, had other plans. She reached into the cooler to grab a bottle of some sugary, lemon-lime drink. She looked over at Bazz, and with the tiniest blush on her face, she got his attention.

“Can you do that to me again?”

(X)

A couple of weeks, almost two months had passed since that beach incident Bazz and Téa had enjoyed. Since then, Téa had gained at an almost exponential rate, and the reason was obvious; she was pregnant. Her stomach ballooned out like she was always chasing her pop rocks with some soda. She felt utterly massive at almost all times. She could no longer walk; she only ever waddled from place to place. Bazz of course had gotten a bit thicker around the edges too, but he was starting to look miniscule compared to the brunette. It was absolutely mind-boggling how quickly she had put on weight, and how much a woman’s body could thanks to pregnancy. By being treated like a queen thanks to Bazz’s wealth, alongside her youth, she grew with no need of fear of stretch marks or cellulite or anything. Just wonderfully smooth, yet dense weight.

The two were spending another day together with Téa on Bazz’s lap. They were smooching one another all over, finding each other to be totally irresistible. In fact, it had almost been a struggle to keep the idol agency together. Extremely hard to do paperwork when your pregnant partner constantly throws her table breaking body in front of you almost 24/7. That wasn’t a joke either; one of Bazz’s desks had given away as Téa’s double-wide ass sat right in the center. Fortunately she wasn’t hurt, but it was the last day she would ever step a chubby foot inside the office. Téa had such high hopes in appearing in a circuit as a dancer, and in a very slight way, she really did want to continue being a dancer. But all the food, all the sex, all the sweet lovings the two had…she reached something much better. She was so happy with where she was, and was so glad to be sunken into debauchery. As her mind wandered off to where she was before she was here, Bazz’s hand gave her belly another loving pat as she snapped to. She moaned; now even her belly felt like an erogenous zone, whether it was her babies kicking inside, to being stuffed to the brim with yummy foods, or Bazz’s cock pressing up against it. Every single little thing sent her into a tizzy, this simple little pat included.

“So, you do remember what we planned for today, right?” Bazz asked, going cheek to cheek with Téa, his cerulean blue hair brushing up against her face. She nodded as she got up, to the old-timey looking boombox Bazz had. He always preferred his audio in physical media, higher fidelity sounds that filled the soul with crisp energy. Once she got up off his lap, she strutted as well as her obese thighs could take her, a hand swiping up a little cassette tape that she had from Bazz’s demo storage. She brought herself over to the box, placing the tape inside the boombox as she pressed the play button. A low, deep, bassy R&B beat began to fill the room, soundwaves bouncing off the walls as she turned around to strut back towards Bazz. He had already worked his pants and underwear off, sitting with just his tops; he was bottomless otherwise. His cock began to stiffen and grow underneath his belly, rising high like a spire.

Téa began to dance, as well as her fatty form could let her. Despite her bloated, jiggly, fertile form, she managed to work herself to the beat very well. Arm raised up, showing off her lewd armpits, crotch thrusting up and down that made her whole form jiggle. Already she was working up a sweat, and in the rather dim light of the room, she appeared to shimmer as drops flung off of her. Bazz was stroking his huge cock as he watched, huffing as she gave him his own personal, private show. Téa dreamed she’d be dancing for a whole audience, a room full of people, but all she needed was a single person to watch her dance and get off that she felt satisfied with her performance. Up her knee would go, then her whole belly would get jiggling, but she wasn’t even close to done yet.

She turned around, and with a few steps back, her massive, double-wide ass would smother Bazz’s cock. But she did nothing else here. The beat stopped. Then it resumed, and she leaned forward, hands on her knees, and got right to twerking. Her asscheeks wobbled like buoys in the surf, right in tune with the beats. Bazz had never had a show like this before, no matter how many others back at the agency he had fucked before. This was different, and was special. The sweat collected in her cheeks made her skin felt silky smooth against his dick’s underside, and Bazz could hardly hold it. He fought back by clenching at the couch cushions, but that didn’t quite work for him. Her twerking dance was just too hot. His balls twinged, and his cock began to spew out cum like a volcano. It soared up to the air, then dripping down and splashing onto her hair and tits and pregnant belly. She loved it, cooing and began to lick up the warm, sticky cum.

She turned around to Bazz, and leaped onto his lap. Bazz still had the drive to keep going. His hands reached around to her thick, massive butt, and she went right to bouncing up and down on his shaft. Wordlessly, they leaned in to give each other a deep smooch and suck each other’s tongue. Téa, without any further ado, began to cum, with milk spraying from her tits and splashing and staining Bazz’s top. It was totally intense for the two, but Téa found herself licking her lips. She truly began to feel like a sexy dancer, AND a loving mother for her soon to be children.

(X)

A month later, and Téa was set to give birth any moment now. She looked immensely wide. So much so that Bazz had to actually pay for some carpenters to come into his house and widen the doorframes. It was hot seeing her get stuck, he had to admit, but it really was for her own sake in the end. The utterly massive Téa loved every inch of her supple form, even though now she’s truly gotten too fat to dance. But she didn’t mind it in the least. Bazz’s quasi-underground agency for breeding plus sized dancers had been doing very well. He’s fucking the other idols a little less, but they’re still raking in the dollars for the business. This let him kept Téa’s belly full of food, which was perfect given how she was eating for three others too.

The babies must’ve been no more than two or three weeks away. To celebrate the momentous occasion, Bazz decided to give Téa a massive surprise. She was dressed in a see-through pink mumu, that looked like satin nightwear. She was blindfolded, and lead through the house while Bazz held one hand of her’s. The other was busy clutching her tummy; it felt so immense and full as of late, she felt like she could never keep her hands off of it. The babies were kicking inside, but they have seemed to calmed for the moment. She always got worried when they started kicking, like they were just about ready to be let out into the world.  
Bazz led her to a seat that was extremely wide and cushioned. It was more like a couch or a loveseat than a chair. It didn’t have a back to it, but that’s OK; Bazz sat behind her to support her spine. He reached, and pulled off the blindfold. Téa saw a massive, multi-tiered cake put right in front of her, with jugs of milk to the side. She bit her lower lip, pressing her thighs together as best as she can in her arousal.

“Bazz, I’m already so big! This cakes GOTTA add like, ten pounds minimum, right?!” Téa asked in mock shock; she loved every single ounce she got.

“Of course, that’s the idea. I want you HUGE, Téa. So fat you’ll need to depend on me for every little thing, and I’ll lavish it all for you. Once those babies are out, I’ll try my best in getting another set in. But in order for that to happen, you need your fair share of nutrients; isn’t that right?” Before his spiel was even finished, she was already clawing into the cake, stuffing her greedy mom mouth with her hands as she devoured the puffy pastry. 

She ate like a machine, one hand would scoop up a chunk of cake, stuffing it into her mouth, chewing it up, then rinsing and repeating. Bazz’s hand reached forward and rubbed her belly, before rolling up to heave up her heavy tits, before letting them fall back onto her bloated belly. This simple action illicted a coo of arousal from her lip, and a bit of her own milk began to dribble from her heavy tits. Bazz could smell it. He used his forefinger and thumb to pull and tweak at her nipples. It made them spray out a shooting jet of them onto the cake. Téa huffed, already so close to cumming from mere stimulation, but she just reached out to grab a handful of breastmilk soaked cake to stuff into her maw once more. She ate in total hog heaven, reclining back and rubbing her stuffed belly as she continued to jam sugary goodness into it like it was her job. She reached forward for a jug of milk and undid the cap, and began to chug it straight from its plastic container. This really got Bazz turned on, as he took the jug from her hands and held her head, forcing her to drink it all down in one go. This made her nostalgic for those times they had fun back at the beach a couple of hundred pounds ago, and she came right then and there, shivering as her orgasm wracked her form. Bazz couldn’t hold in his arousal any more. Letting his pants come off, his cock began to shine through yet again, always up and ready for the call. He let his shaft spear her ass, her silky, velvety walls, and he got to lightly thrusting. Its all it took for him to blow his load into her body. He shivered in delight, huffing, and just took in Téa’s magnificence in eating.

“How fat, mmph, do you want me, Bazz?” She asked, licking some icing from underneath her fingernails.

Bazz chuckled. “As big as you can get. I mean, why stop, right? Don’t you want to be this massive, huge woman? Bred and fed thanks to my love? With more food inside of you than some families eat in a year? That’s the definition of success, isn’t it~?”

Téa came again once more.

Suddenly, their calorie-filled tryst was cut away as Bazz heard Téa’s cell phone began to ring. Fortunately, it was on a little night stand right next to Bazz’s arms. He reached out to check it out, confused. Nobody’s called Téa since she got hired. 

“Hey, Téa? You’re getting a call, from a uh…”

He squinted as he checked the caller ID.

“Yugi? Yoo-gee? Yujee?” Bazz clearly didn’t know how to pronounce the name.

Téa just sighed and burped. “Mmph, I haven’t heard that name in forever…don’t worry about him. Just flip the phone, and, mmprhg, shut it off.”

Bazz shrugged, and did just that. His hands went right back to caressing and loving Téa, and letting her finish up the cake. She would spent the rest of her days, being a wonderfully fat wife to this rich, if a touch sleazy, producer. Whenever she would give birth, the moment they would be back home he would fuck her and knock her up again, making sure she would be a fat and near immobile mama. The idea of Card Games and her old life slowly faded. All that mattered to her was her little ones and her obese husband.

Perhaps, in a way, she truly lived up to her dreams.


End file.
